It is known to add chopped fibers to plastics to reinforce the plastics but in shaping the fiber reinforced plastics the fibers take on certain degrees of orientation in the plane of flow. Consequently the physical properties of fiber reinforced cured shaped plastics are found to be vastly different in the plane of flow versus the position against the plane of flow. To minimize this difference a small amount of mica is used with the chopped fibers as the reinforcing agent, but even this expedient yields a cured product with reduced physical properties relative to the plane of orientation and length of the chopped fibers is limited generally to no more than a quarter of an inch in length if the mica is to be effective.